Reunion (Adventure tri.)
|airdate=(Ja:) November 21, 2015 (En:) November 20, 2015 |continuity= }} It has been three years since the battle against . Synopsis Multiple white cubes gather into an white egg in an empty white place. Among the cubes is also a black cube, that also merges to form the egg. The room and the egg then gradually become black. The then hatches. Tai's alarm clock then starts ringing, and he turns it off. Meanwhile, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken are defeated by somewhere else. Back at Tai's room, Kari wakes him up saying he'll get late for practice. Tai then gets up, and leaves, riding on his bicycle. On Tai's way to school, walks fast near him, hiding through the bushes. At Tsukishima General High School, the soccer club is practicing. Although Tai wants to continue practicing, the other club members want to rest. Kari arrives to bring Tai's lunch, which he forgot to bring, and this causes to soccer club to get up and ask Tai to continue training. Later, Matt invites Sora for his concert on Sunday. Tai meets them, but is called on by Daigo Nishijima, for not bringing his career planning form, and asks the boy to meet him at his office on lunch time. The three then go to class. Distortions start appearing in the sky, and this affects the cell phones of nearby people. At lunch time, Matt invites Tai to the concert of his new band, Knife of Day. Tai and Matt discuss the reason the Teen-Age Wolves split up. Tai says Matt he can't go because it' the same day as his soccer match. At Nishijima's office, Tai and the teacher discuss about the boy's future plans. After Nishijima interprets "Tai's friends who live away" as friends who live overseas, he suggests the boy to study languages. A Kuwagamon shows up in the port, which causes a nearby man's cell phone to malfunction. Meicoomon walks through the port, and is observed by Huckmon from above. At school, Tai invites Izzy to his soccer match, but the boy says he can't go due to his parents's wedding anniversary. They discuss about how it's difficult to get the group together in one place recently, and Izzy decides to text Mimi, who accepts but asks them to cover her airfare. Kari asks T.K. if he can go Tai's game, but he says he's already taking a girl to Matt's concert. They briefly discuss about relationships, and then discuss about Tai's game and Matt's concert. The two part ways. Kuwagamon passes above Kari, causing a strong wind blow, and enters in a distortion in the sky. At prep school, Joe finds out he's sitting in the 4th row, making him a D grade student, meaning he needs to study harder. After class, he sends a text saying he can't go because he has to study more. In a building office, Maki Himekawa discusses the situation with Nishijima on the phone. Witnesses have started to appear, but there have been no attacks so far. She also asks him to be careful because it won't be long until attacks start. Maki also has the 's global positions in a computer screen. Although all of Tai's group have clear positions, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken have their lagitude and longitude listed as "UNKNOWN". The computer and phone start to malfunction, and the call is cut. On Sunday, Kari tells Tai she can't go to his match because of a friend's birthday. On TV, a news report discusses the mass blackouts that have occurred recently in Kantō. Tai and Kari discuss about the situation with their plans, and the girl wishes him good luck with the game. Tai texts Sora asking if she's going to Matt's concert, and tells her about his game. When leaving to the game, Tai sees Meiko Mochidzuki moving to the same building he lives in. Sora is trying to decide what to do about Tai's game and Matt's concert. While getting ready, her digital clock malfunctions and starts indicating the time as "7:77". Sora leaves her room, but goes back to search for her cell phone. At Hotel G. Miller Restrant, Izzy's family is about to make an order. Sora calls Izzy to ask for help, but a misunderstanding caused by Izzy making orders in another language makes Sora think there's a problem with the call, and then turns off telling him she'll call him later. In the concert hall, T.K. talks to Matt about the ticket sales, and Matt's new band's name. Suddenly, the amplifier starts to malfunction and produce weird sounds. At a library, Joe's calculator also malfunctions. Meanwhile, a Kuwagamon flies over Tokyo. At Daibacho Ground, one of Tai's teammates is disappointed by Kari's absence and argues with Tai over it. Kuwagamon suddenly flies above the field, and Tai follows it. Cell phones and traffic lights all over Odaiba start malfunctioning. Matt and T.K. see Kuwagamon in the news. T.K. starts calling his friends to tell the concert might be cancelled, while Matt is unable to call Tai. File:7-01 01.png File:7-01 02.png Featured characters '' (1) *Huckmon (35) |c5= *'' '' (1) *'' '' (1) *'' '' (1) *'Kuwagamon' (34) |c7= *' ' (15) |c11= *''Gennai'' (1) * (21) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "In the beginning, there was the soulless creator, Demiurge, Idea, the true figure of the world, and only shapeless chaotic souls had existed in the entire universe. Demiurge does not know of the existence that created him. Nor the existence of the soul. Nor even of Idea. The world he created was merely a shadow of the true world..." :—The narrator explains Neoplatonism. Release "Reunion" was shown on Japanese theaters starting November 21, 2015. A pre-release screening was held on October 21. started streaming the episode for premium users on November 20, 2015, but will be available for normal users on November 27. Crunchyroll split the episode into four 24-minute long parts. "Reunion" will be available on DVD and Blu-ray on December 18, 2015. Other notes that forms at the start of the episode is the same as the one that was shown in the official site after all NADE-NADE games were complete. *Tai's English book is titled One Vision. *Tai and Sora have the picture took after defeat in "The Fate of Two Worlds". *During Alphamon's attack, Tai remembers the day Agumon and Gabumon first reached their Mega forms in "Prophecy". File:7-01 DigiRef-01.png|The black Digi-Egg. File:7-01 DigiRef-02.png|One Vision. File:7-01 DigiRef-03.png|The picture. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The narration mentions the and the from . *On June 20, Izzy reads a thread on . File:7-01 RWRef-01.png|2ch thread. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The date of Tai's match, Matt's concert, and the battle against Kuwagamon is June 19, as shown in Tai's cell phone. }} Notes and references